3XG-01DS Gundam Deathscythe Selene ~Black Swan~/3XG-01DS Forms
Form (Begin) = =3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form)= The 3XG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (Basic Form) (aka ' ''Death Gunpla/Gundam ') is the “casual” form of the 3XG-01DS Gundam Deathscythe Selene ~Black Swan~ in ''Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. The unit is built and piloted by Mizuki Technology & Combat Characteristics The No-Attire variant of the 3XG-01DS Gundam Deathscythe Selene ~Black Swan~, or is the form without the Selene Attire or any Attire on. It's appearances take on the form of the XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (EW ver.), with the limbs and mid-section having a feminine, slimmer look possibly for the Selene Attire’s wings to cover. In another way to say, it's the "undressed/naked" form of the Death Gunpla. This form was, of course, built with the motif of a Gothic Vampire, but without the Attire, it looks more of a Gothic Lolita with a Vampire theme. Without the Attires, it "wears" the original's backpack for propulsion and movement Like the original, it retained the features of being a master of infiltration, relying on shock and awe tactics to quickly and effectively accomplish its objectives. The primary features was a pair of Hyper Jammer ECM suites mounted on its backpack, which, when in use, prevent the Gundam from showing up on radar or visual sensors, rendering it invisible to most electronics. This allowed it to sneak into facilities and even right up to enemy mobile suits without being detected. However, when piloted by Mizuki, the Death Gunpla was still feared as it was when wearing the Selene Attire. It is due to the fact Mizuki would rely on the "invisibility", but not as often. Though the 3XG-01D was still equipped with the Selene Attire's weaponries, it's primary weapon was it's foldable, dual beam scythe. Three sections connected together on a hinge-like part, it has the power and overall reach of the original scythe, but can be retracted into a compact form, which is stored at the the rear skirt. It also equipped a smaller version of the Buster Shield “Jack the Ripper’s Claws”, typically carried on the left arm, which doubled as a integrated weapon system. Called the "Ripper's Bed", this Buster Shield shaped to look like a small coffin, and like the DEAD IWSP “Coffin Carrier”, houses interchangeable weapons attachments. Strangely, this form have the head-mounted vulcan guns, which was omitted entirely from the Selene Attire. It's unknown how Mizuki installed it on the Death Gundam, but can be assumed to be part of the default form when it unequipped the Attires. In combat, the very fear the 3XG-01D generated upon its target and enemies is very similar to the original. The suddenness with which it arrive, its invisibility on sensors, and the speed and ferocity of its attacks were all designed with psychological warfare in mind. So too was its sinister appearance, incorporating elements such as a bat-like silhouette and hooded, grim reaper visage. All of these factors would make the 3XG-01D a singularly fearsome and formidable machine - especially in the hands of the "Dancer of the Dark Moon", Mizuki. Another strange thing about the 3XG-01D was it having the special features called the Prism Particle Coating of the Gundam Deathscythe Guilty. This coating would render the Death Gunpla complete invisibility and disrupting enemy sensors further. A possible theory is that when it was first built, Mizuki designed it to be immediately be gone from her opponent's radar and visual screens, while having a womanlike structure and vampiric in mind. Armaments ;*"Rippling" Folding Dual Beam Scythe :A three-sectional dual beam blade scythe that is built from the original Deathscythe's beam scythe. The scythe top, mid-staff, and sickle end all connected together on a pivoting hinge made up the entirety of the beam scythe. The scythe and sickle can emit a beam blade relatively to their respective size. The beam blade can cut a mobile weapon in two with a single stroke, and enable the wielder to destroy most single, and sometimes multiple, target(s) in one sweep, while using the high thruster count to move rapidly from target to target. Not only is the beam itself able to cleave through any armor, but the heat and powerful magnetic fields it produces begin to disintegrate the target even as the blade approaches. It is also capable of operating underwater. Folded and stored at the rear skirt. ;*"Ripper's Bed" IWS Buster Shield :Carried on the left arm, in addition to its defensive capabilities, the buster shield can also be used as a multi-range combat weapon. Much like the DEAD IWSP “Coffin Carrier”, it houses several weapons, but naturally have less weapon count than the older brother unit. :;*Death's Firearms ::Long range weapons such as missiles and cannons are installed on the Buster Shield. A 27-tube micro missile launcher would be launched from the cover of the "coffin". A 5-barrel gatling gun comes through the hatch at the bottom of the coffin. A smoothbore grenade bazooka appears at the right bottom side of the coffin. The left bottom side contain a pistol-size rail gun, which use the kinetic power of the regular rail guns to fire multi-purpose shells. :;*Death's Claws ::The buster shield's original mid-to-close range weapons, consisting of the physical blades/pincer and beam blade emitter at the center. Located at the top of the coffin, the blade/claws extend from the top hatch and can either be a pincer claw or scissor katar. A beam blade emits when the physical blades split apart, revealing the emitter. Used when the pincer claw grab hold a target or as an immediate beam saber. Only the top half of the coffin can be launched towards its target like the rocket-propelled grappling claw of the [http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/GAT-X207_Blitz_Gundam Gundam SEED 's Mobile Suit]. ;*Beam Vulcan Gun :Two beam version of these are mounted in the head. Having a high-rate of fire, but little power, it's ineffective against mobile suits; however, the vulcan gun can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. These weapons are ideal for shooting down small, fast moving, lightly armored targets such as missiles or small vehicles. Omitted in the Selene Attire, it is unknown how are these guns are installed on the Casual Deathscyhe. ;*Lilium Grandeur :The Beam Gunscythe of the Selene Attire, which is a revolving rifle with twin scythe beam emitters. ;*Eximius Andromedae :The predecessor of Lilium Grandeur, a revolving rifle/twin beam blade Gunscythe, Special Equipment & Features ;*Stealth System :A system that places the Gunpla off the radars and scanners, making it unnoticeable to the opponent’s sensors, and keeps the element of surprise in the pilot’s hands. ;*Hyper Jammer ECM Suite :The nozzles protruding from the backpack scatter jamming particles which scramble the enemy's radar and cameras. Features twice the jamming power than that of the original Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell combined ;*Prism Particle Coating :A coating that bent the light around the Gunpla, rendering the model completely invisible and disrupted enemy sensors. Special Attacks ;*Serenity’s End (Crescent Bloodlust Finale) :It is unknown whether the "naked" form of the 3XG-01D can use the infamous skill. Optional Equipment ;*Penthetor Equipment :The Penthetor Equipment is a set of wings attached to 3XG-01D's backpack, giving it a flight ability equal to that of the Selene Attire's Vampire Wings. Similar to the Rousette equipment of the original. History Notes & Trivia |-| Form Thana = =3XG-01DT Gundam Deathscythe Thana= The “Death’s Warrior” form of the Black Swan, which looks like the mythical being Thanatos with multiple coffins acting as wings. It is also known as the Vanguard Knight attire. Having several DEAD IWSP Mobile-types connected by “chains” floating at the back of the main body as wings, the Gunpla is covered in a knight-themed armor. This form wields a pair of long-barrel revolvers and two short scythes or large sickles, and other weapons that is stored in the Coffin Carriers and even they serve several Mobile Weapon Bits. The name “Thana” means “death”, which is the feminine version of the name Thanatos. |-| Form Despoina = =3XG-01DDe Gundam Deathscythe Despoina= The “Malicious Temptress” form of the Black Swan, which looks even more feminine and have a seductress version of the female vampires theme. It is also known as the Quicksilver Duchess attire. Having a shorter, skinnier version of the bottom Active Cloak bat-wings, it was give more thrusters pods and verniers that increase the maneuverability and mobility. To coupled with the super high speed, this form wields slightly longer and larger version of the beam scythe of the original Gundam Deathscythe, and uses the heels’ silts and spikes as blades. Sometimes it has a retractable/extendable chain that can be use as a whip, to tie up the opponent, or grab them like a lasso. The name “Desponia” means “mistress”. |-| Form Akantha = =3XG-01DA1 Gundam Deathscythe Akantha= The "Grand Undertaker" form of the Black Swan, which is similar to the original but with some parts replaced. The top or back pair of wings were replaced with a back thruster similar to the base model with additional hardpoints. The bottom pair of wings were replaced with a thinner, longer versions of it, and this version doesn't cover the lower bottom as a skirt, but retract itself like a real-life bat's wings. Adding to the look, a scarf is worn around the neck portion that covers half of the face and the clavicle area, while the remaining length acts as a small cape. This wields a massive, long double bladed scythe, with a smaller blade at the other tip. The Deathscythe Akantha was painted with a deep blood red chrome polish that isn't reflective. The name “Akantha” means “thorn” |-| Form Ambrosia = =3XG-01DA2 Gundam Deathscythe Ambrosia= The name “Ambrosia” means “immortal” |-| Form Iezabel = =3XG-01DI Gundam Deathscythe Iezabel= The name “Iezabel” means “chaste” |-| Form Kharis = =3XG-01DK Gundam Deathscythe Kharis= The name “Kharis” means “charm/grace” |-| Form Semele = =3XG-01DS2 Gundam Deathscythe Semele= The name “Semele” means “of the underworld” |-| Form Eva = =3XG-01DE Gundam Deathscythe Eva= the name “Eva” means “life” Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons